


Percy's Diary

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary Reading, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Post-War, Secrets, Sibling Incest, first half plot second half porn, past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Fred and George find Percy's diary after he moves back into the Burrow after the war, leading to secrets being revealed.





	Percy's Diary

“George, look what I found!” Fred held up a leather-bound book.

“What is it?” George asked.

The twins were rifling around in Percy’s room a few weeks after the war, after Percy had moved back in. Fred opened the book and looked at the first page.

“It’s a diary.”

**August 22, 1989,**

**Today was my thirteenth birthday. Bill gave me this diary to write my thoughts in. It was a nice day overall: Charlie helped Mom bake a cake, I opened presents, then we went outside to play Quidditch. The only negative thing being the twins deciding to knock me off my broom into a tree.**

“I remember that,” George recalled.

“Yeah, we apologized.”

**September 1, 1989,**

**Fred and George were sorted into Gryffindor today. I knew they would be. I’m already proud of them. I can’t wait for Ron to start at Hogwarts.**

“He’s proud of us?” George asked.

Fred shrugged and continued.

**October 7, 1989,**

**I normally hate breaking rules, as that’s more Fred and George’s thing, but someone was bullying Fred. Some prat named Malcom something-or-other. He would wait until Fred was separated from George and the rest of us before going and wailing on him. I was so angry that I ended up levitating the guy upside down until he swore to leave Fred alone.**

“Always wondered why he just stopped one day,” Fred was impressed.

“Does he mention us in every entry?”

“No,” Fred skimmed past a few more entries, “Here we go.”

**December 25, 1989,**

**I think this could go down as the worst Christmas I’ve ever experienced. Fred and George decided to test out a concoction they made by slipping it into my tea. It made my face swell and my throat close up. I couldn’t breathe until Dad cast an anti-allergy spell on me. I gave them the benefit of the doubt, that they didn’t know I was allergic. Until I saw them laughing. They didn’t even care that they could have killed me.**

“We…we weren’t laughing because of…” Fred began.

“We were scared,” George finished.

“But, we never apologized, did we?”

George shook his head.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be reading this,” George said.

“Don’t you want to know what he thinks of us?”

George sighed. Fred continued searching for mentions of him and George.

**April 1, 1990,**

**Fred and George turned eleven today. I went to wish them a happy birthday, but they preferred to hang out with Charlie. Which is fine, I suppose, except that they barely even acknowledged my existence when I gave them their present.**

“Were we really that ungrateful?” Fred asked.

“I don’t even remember what he got us,” George lamented.

“Chocolate frogs and butterbeer.”

Fred continued to an entry that caught his eye.

**May 5, 1990,**

**I wish people bothered to tell the twins apart. The difference between them is obvious: George is more soft-spoken while Fred is the ringleader of sorts. It’s always been that way. Fred is the one who gives me a warm feeling in my chest when I’m around him. George doesn’t.**

“What?” George asked.

Fred continued, having taken a greater interest.

**August 13, 1990,**

**I hate being at home around him. How am I supposed to get him out of my head when I live with him? I hate feeling the way I do. I’ve taken to holding my hands under hot water until I can get the thoughts of my brother out of my head.**

“Don’t hurt yourself, Perce,” Fred winced.

George pulled the book out of Fred’s hands, but Fred grabbed it back.

**January 5, 1991,**

**I feel as if I’m going mad. Fred is not even twelve. He’s my brother, for Merlin sake! What is wrong with me? What am I supposed to do?**

If only Percy knew…

**April 1, 1991,**

**The twins decided to rifle around in my dormitory room for whatever reason. The risk of them having found this diary, which I’ve hidden under my mattress, is not lost on me. I believe they’ve confiscated my razor collection, or perhaps I’ve simply misplaced them. I’ll have to acquire new ones, as the thoughts about Fred are getting too much to bare.**

“P…Percy cut himself,” Fred stated.

“Why are you still reading it?” George demanded.

“I have to know!”

“Know what?”

Fred ignored him.

**October 4, 1991,**

**Fred knows. He’s found out somehow, I’m sure of it. That’s why he and George have amped up their pranks toward me. He must hate me.**

“I could never hate you,” Fred muttered.

“Perce,” George nudged Fred.

Percy stood in the doorway, looking mortified.

“What are you doing in here?”

“You…you like me, Perce?”

“Just, give me to the diary and leave.”

“So you can hurt yourself again?” Fred approached his miserable looking brother, “Not happening.”

“I’m not going to hurt myself.”

“Promise.”

The older brother looked confused.

“Fine. Promise.”

“I missed you,” Fred stated, “When you left us, it…hurt. It hurt me more than it did George. I love you, Perce.”

“I had to leave,” Percy said, “Someone as sick as I am…”

“Perhaps you misunderstood me,” Fred caressed Percy’s cheek and kissed him gently, “I love you.”

Percy stared, stunned, at both of his brothers.

“If…if this is a joke…”

“No joke,” Fred stated, “Georgie, will you give us a minute?”

George gave a knowing look and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

…

…

Percy was frozen in place as Fred touched his hips.

“Why me and not George?” Fred asked, “Most people wouldn’t bother to tell us apart.”

“I’ve always…been able to,” Percy said, “As for why, I…please stop.”

Fred’s hands were now on Percy’s hips.

“Tell me to leave and I will,” he said, “I’ll walk right out of here and we’ll never speak of this again.”

“Don’t go,” Percy said.

Fred smirked.

“Do you wank off to me?”

Percy nodded shamefully.

“What am I doing in your little fantasies, Percy?” Fred pressed his body against Percy’s, “Am I riding your cock like a…”

“Stop!” Percy demanded.

“Take me, Percy,” Fred growled, “Shove me onto your bed and fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.”

“I…I don’t want to…”

“You want me to fuck you, then?”

“Please,” Percy said, “Hurt me. I deserve it.”

“Kinky.”

“I know you’re still angry with me for leaving.”

“Very.”

“I want to…FEEL…your anger.”

Fred tore off Percy’s clothes, revealing his half-erection, as he looked anywhere but his brother.

“Look at me,” Fred demanded as he removed his own clothes.

Percy’s eyes trailed down to Fred’s cock. Fred grabbed Percy’s hair.

“I said, LOOK. AT. ME.” Fred demanded, “Look me in the eyes while I fuck you, Percy.”

“I…I’ve never…”

“Don’t be scared,” Fred stated, “Where do you keep the lube?”

“Dresser. Second drawer.”

Fred quickly searched Percy’s dresser and found of bottle of unscented lubricant, which he squirted onto his hand and rubbed onto his cock. Percy observed Fred’s glistening cock as the younger man picked up his wand and cast a quick spell on him.

“Wh…what was that?”

“Loosen you up a bit,” Fred lifted Percy’s legs up, “It works, trust me.”

“I…I trust you.”

“Good.”

Fred placed his cock near Percy’s entrance, causing a gasp.

“Please,” Percy repeated.

He yelped in surprise as Fred forced his length inside Percy and began rhythmically thrusting.

“Does it hurt?” Fred was concerned.

“No,” Percy answered, “Feels…feels…”

“Say my name, Percy,” Fred began stroking Percy’s cock with his lubed hand, smiling at the way Percy squirmed under him.

“Fred,” his face burned, “Fred…Fuck…Fred…”

“Just like that, Perce.”

“Fred, I’m going to…”

“Not yet,” Fred quickened his thrusting.

Fred was so angry, so eager to make Percy hurt that without the spell, Percy would have been crying in pain with how hard Fred was pounding against him. Instead, he was writhing with pleasure and on the verge of coming.

“Almost there, Perce.”

“Fred…” Percy moaned, “I…I love you.”

They both came at the same time, with Percy’s come rubbing onto both of their bodies. Percy lied, stunned at the escalation of today’s events. Fred vanished the come and sat next to Percy.

“How long have you felt this way?” Percy wondered.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Fred asked, “Since you became a prefect.”

“Does…George know?”

“George knows a lot of things,” Fred chuckled.

“Y…you and him?”

Fred nodded.

“I…I thought you were going to hurt me.”

“I did,” Fred shrugged, “You’ll be walking with a limp for a few days.”

“But…”

“I saw your scars. Lines and burns all over your hips and thighs. What the hell were you thinking?”

“That you’d hate me,” Percy said.

“I could never hate you,” Fred traced one of Percy’s scars, “Even after everything that’s happened, I still love you.”

“W…what do we do now?”

“Don’t know. Never was one for planning ahead.”


End file.
